Tangled Emotions
by LunarCat713
Summary: Covers different events during the movie in little parts, focusing on what the characters were thinking and feeling.


This is different character POV's during the movie. I took liberties with the king and queens part because their screen time was so short and they never even talked. And I hope it's not confusing the way I wrote it. If it is, I'm sorry. I tried my best to put it together in a way that flowed.

* * *

When the captain of the palace guards came before them and reluctantly told them that the crown, their daughter's crown, was stolen, the king and queen couldn't believe someone would do such a thing. Along with the hurt that the only thing they felt connected them to their daughter was now also missing was betrayal. They felt betrayed that anyone in the kingdom of Corona would steal their lost princess' crown. They were proud of the fact that their kingdom was for the most part peaceful, the residents friendly and respectful. However, there were of course thieves and thugs in the kingdom and across the bridge on the other island.

"It was Flynn Rider and the Stabbington brothers," The captain informed them.

The king sighed. Both were well known names, each with a high price on their heads, Rider even more so than the brothers. "And have you caught them, Captain?"

Here the captain fidgeted before replying, "Not Rider, your majesty… We cornered the Stabbington brothers but Rider had already fled… Taking the crown with him…" The captain ashamedly informed them of that last bit.

The queen's breath hitched and she looked to her husband. He turned to her and put a comforting hand on the small of her back before looking at the captain once more. "Track Rider down, and take the Stabbington brothers with you. Tell them that if they aid you in capturing Rider _and_ retrieving the crown their sentences will be lessened."

The captain looked at the king, unsure if that was a wise idea- he knew the brothers well enough to know that they couldn't be trusted. He was about to point this out when he saw the looks on his king and queen's faces. He couldn't crush the little hope they had of retrieving the only thing they had of their lost daughter. So he wordlessly bowed and excused himself to set out to do whatever he could to get that Rider finally and return the crown back to the king and queen.

As the captain left the king looked at his wife with a frown. "How exactly does one person keep getting the better of our guards?"

The queen knew who he was talking about- Flynn Rider had been a thorn in the sides of the Corona authority for many years. In normal circumstances she would reply with a humorous remark regarding the notorious thief, but this time he had gone too far. It felt too much like a personal theft for her to feel anything but sadness toward the situation. She liked to believe the best in people, give second chances. And she had always planned that with Rider, just as she had with criminals before him, but now she wasn't so sure she could. So, not having any words of comfort or something witty to distract him with, she pulled her husband into an embrace.

The king allowed his wife to offer a hug, but he couldn't get rid of the fury that was rising along with the hurt. He wanted his daughter back, and he wanted the crown to be there to remind all of what they had lost and were waiting for. Someone dared to steal it, and they would pay.

oOoOoOoOo

Eugene couldn't believe his luck. He escaped the guards and that crazy horse only to be brought down by a girl with a frying pan- the lump on his head was still throbbing painfully. And now he was stuck escorting said girl to the very kingdom he was wanted in so she could see the lanterns that she's been dying to see, all to get back the crown that he rightfully stole. How he had gotten himself into this situation was still lost on him- his normal charm and flirting had zilch affect on the girl. Not even his famous smolder made a difference.

She was certainly different, this girl, Blondie as he calls her. Odd, for sure. Even stranger was the fact that she conversed with a frog… All he knew is that green thing had better keep his tongue to himself from now on. This girl was puzzling; unaffected by his good looks, acts as if she's never been outside, and is desperate to see something so simple as floating lanterns.

At the moment he was watching her go through mood swings: pure joy at being outside, fretting over how hurt her mother would be, swinging from the trees by her impossibly long hair, worrying she betrayed her mother, running in circles and kicking up piles of leaves, rocking with wide eyes and muttering about her mother, rolling down a flowery hill and getting wrapped up in her hair but still laughing, laying face down in the same flowery hill saying she's a horrible person….

It went on like that for a good while. He was almost exhausted just watching her. She had so much energy it had to be unhealthy, and she worried so ridiculously much about this mother thing. Finally when she was back in the down mood he realized he just might get away with using this to get his satchel, and the crown, back. So he spewed something about breaking her mother's heart and crushing her soul and just when he thought he had her- the frying pan was back out and she was threatening to use it on him.

And the very next minute she jumped on his back, literally hanging off of him, when a rabbit rustled some nearby bushes. He held in a sigh, wondering just how many emotions and mood swings one person could go through. He, half jokingly, said that they should probably avoid thugs and ruffians when he was hit with a brilliant idea. She trustingly agreed and followed him to a place to eat. Boy, was she in for a surprise.

oOoOoOoOo

Rapunzel couldn't believe her luck. After years of her mother telling her how horrible the world and the people in it were and that she'd be safer to stay in the tower, she was actually outside, following a thief, of all people. The very thief she had, in her opinion, brought down. When Flynn first stepped through her window and into the tower she had been beyond frightened. Horror stories her mother told her flew through her brain and so she grabbed the first thing that was within reach and knocked him out.

When she discovered he didn't have fangs and saw how…beautiful… he actually was she wondered if maybe things weren't as horrible as her mother said. And then he woke up and she panicked and knocked him out again. Then she made the deal with him and now here they were. She was actually outside! She had never felt so many emotions at once before. Between her enjoying her new freedom and worrying about what her mother would think and getting frightened over tiny things she was wired with energy.

She was glad to come to the realization that she could in fact take care of herself, she only wished her mother would have listened to her and realized it too. Maybe then she would be on this journey with her mother. But this was…liberating. And Flynn really wasn't that bad. He was a thief, yes, so that made him a criminal. And criminals were supposed to be scary and dangerous, according to her mother. And yet Flynn seemed to be the total opposite of that. She wondered if everyone were the same and was glad she had met someone as nice as Flynn.

Despite her having to threaten him when he tried to get her to give up her dream of seeing the floating lanterns he suggested taking her to a nice place to eat. When they arrived there and he grandly burst in asking for the finest table she saw all the thugs inside and he ushered her in, frying pan at the ready, she didn't now what would happen. But them grabbing Flynn and fighting over him was not what she expected. She yelled and demanded her guide back, but when that didn't work she swung her frying pan onto the shield of a few ruffians, not that it did any good.

And before they could harm Flynn she used her hair as leverage and knocked one of them on the head. When the thug she hit came at her with his axe she was ready for the worst, and yet he didn't hurt her. Instead, they all shared their own dreams with her . Now they were escaping some guards through a hidden tunnel and Flynn commented on what she pulled off back there. She's ecstatic from his compliment; once again she is sure she can take care of herself out here.

Soon they were running through the tunnels, the guards on their trail. They burst out onto a platform but the only way was down and two men had just crashed their way out of another tunnel and Flynn said they didn't like him, just like the guards that blocked our way back through the tunnel and the horse that came running up behind the guards. Before anyone could make a move, she used her hair to swing to another platform. Ready to help Flynn over she watched as he used her frying pan against the guards, knocking them out one after the other and then fight with the horse.

Now, in the tunnel that was filling up rapidly with water and no way out she's completely distressed; she supposed this was one of the worst case scenarios her mother warned her of. And not only did she get herself stuck in this mess, she had dragged someone else with her. Flynn had tried everything to get them out of there and had gotten his hand cut for his troubles. Before she could really lose it Flynn confides in her his real name- Eugene. He has this vulnerable look about him that she can't help but return the favor and tell him about her hair, despite it being the reason she's always hidden from the world.

Then she realizes that could possibly be their only way out of this death trap and she starts the song but doesn't get far before the water overtakes them. But it was enough and her glowing hair lights up the submerged tunnel and they find a way out. Finally out of the water she's elated at their escape from death and feels that just maybe she has nothing to worry about with sharing her secret with Flynn.

oOoOoOoOo

Eugene has had many close calls, but this was the closest. Slumped on the bank of the river he knows he should be grateful to be alive, but her hair _glowed_. That was not normal. But then he had already deemed her unique. However, he wasn't expecting this! And then she's telling him that's not all her hair does and the frog is smiling at him. He's not even going to try to figure out how that's possible; he has enough on his mind concerning the girl with unending glowing hair.

Later that night after she's gotten her hair dried she wraps the end of it around the cut on his hand without explaining anything. The only reason he didn't freak out when he found his hand healed after the glowing song was because she had such a pleading look on her face. He watches her face as she tells him her story, and why she's never left the tower. He can't help but feel some respect for her- she was strong willed.

Then, to take the focus off her and get passed the depressing mood she inquires about his name. Normally people wouldn't give him a second thought, so when she scooted closer and gave him her full attention he found it touching and, gods help him, cute. He reminiscently told her of Flynnagin Rider and how Eugene Fitzherbert became Flynn Rider. Then she gave him this innocent, soft look and he couldn't handle it so he took off with the excuse of getting more firewood.

The next morning he's woken up by a dripping wet and very angry horse. When he asked for an apology he didn't expect the horse to rudely grab him by the boot and drag him off. He must have let out a loud enough yelp because Rapunzel was awoken and rushing over, grabbing him. As he hung between the two of them like a rope in a game of tug of war he couldn't help but think it was just his luck to have a horse hunting him down with such a vengeance as this horse possessed. Surprisingly Blondie not only hangs onto him long enough for the horse to not drag him away, she's pulling hard enough that his boot slips off and he goes flying over her head, landing against a tree.

He watches as she tames the beast and soon the horse is acting like a dog. He's a little horrified at her coos and the horse's pleasure in her attention. And before he knew it she had them shaking hands, er… hand and hoof, forming a truce. He and _Maximus_ glare at each other before she pushes past them. And then the possessed horse kicks him in the stomach, completely knocking the breath out of him for a moment and he swears he hears a laugh in that neigh.

He followed her across the bridge only to get into it with the horse again, but this time they're stopped by that frog. As he enters the kingdom, rushing to pick up her hair, he can't believe how he got himself tangled up with such a crazy gang: a girl with long, glowing hair, a frog who scolds him, and a horse who's out to arrest him. How does that happen?

As he's avoiding being spotted by guards, Blondie is enjoying her day. But he would be lying if he said the whole situation was inconvenient. In the beginning he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the girl, but with what they've been through together he's found that she's not so bad. He can't help but stare as she twirls in circles with her newly braided hair full of flowers, pulling people into a dance. He feels as if he's been staring at nothing else all day- and he knows that his opinion of her has drastically changed.

She gestures for him to join in but he's content to stand aside and watch her but Maximus is having none of that. No doubt to get him into trouble, the horse shoves him into the dancing frenzy. As if that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't even get to Rapunzel- other hands kept grabbing his and trotting him in the other direction. He noticed she kept looking at him expectantly, also trying to get to him. And when he and Rapunzel finally did meet the song ended before he could dance with her.

And now sitting on the boat out in the middle of the lake with the lanterns floating around them, casting a soft glow on her he knows she's completely gotten to him and he idly wonders if she even realizes it. He was mildly surprised to realize he hadn't thought about the crown the whole day, and felt it was a momentous moment for Flynn Rider to stop caring about an item he stole and the money it would give him. But he was no longer Flynn Rider, he was Eugene again. And he owed it to this wonderful girl sitting across from him.

Before they could have _the_ moment, the Stabbington brothers once again invaded his life. But for once he feels some peace, knowing this is his chance to put the theft behind him. If he gave them the crown, they would leave him alone so he could put all of his attention onto Rapunzel. What he wasn't anticipating was that they knew about Rapunzel and her hair. Before he could even try to deny it they had knocked him unconscious and he awoke later tied to a boat with the crown and guards were descending upon him. They wouldn't listen to him at all when he tired to tell them that someone was in trouble and that he needed to help her.

He paced his cell all night, worry overcoming him as he tried to think of a way out of this so he could get to Rapunzel. Who knew what the brothers would do to her or with her. He only hoped he could either get out of this mess or she could use her wits and strength to get away from the thugs. Then the captain came for him to take him to the gallows and he miserably had no choice but to follow, guards holding him steadfastly on either side. When he spotted the Stabbington brothers in a cell his surprise was overshadowed by a fury he never knew could exist in him.

Without thinking he threw off his guards and reached for the closest brother through the bars demanding answers. He was puzzled by the answer, but he had an inkling that the 'old lady' could only mean the mother. But why would Rapunzel's own mother put her in danger? He struggled against the guards with renewed determination, but he was cuffed and outnumbered and he was quickly pushed down the corridor and the gallows could be seen through a window and all he could think of was that he had to get to Rapunzel.

oOoOoOoOo

Rapunzel was feeling serene. She survived a seemingly hopeless situation and had confided in someone. She told Eugene all about her hair and isolation, half expecting him to find her repulsive or to look at her like a treasure to steal, but he watched her with understanding. To distract herself from the confusing thoughts she asked Eugene about his name and slid closer to listen to his story about The Adventures of Flynnagin Rider. She watched him talk about it with this sort of passion that she found endearing.

She had looked up at him, momentarily lost in his eyes. She knew she was starting to have feelings for this thief who happened upon her tower, and from the moments she caught him starting at her and how he was starting to treat her differently than when they first met she dared hope that he was feeling the same way. When he started to walk off to gather more firewood she stopped him and told him she preferred his actual name to his reputed name and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

It was a peaceful moment for her, only to be halted by the appearance of her mother. She was ridden with guilt but filled with excitement at the same time; she could tell her mother of her adventure so far and the people she's met and about Eugene. But her mother quickly quelled any happiness when she brought out the crown that Eugene was after and said that it was all that mattered to the thief. Despite her assertions, she had panicked when afterwards Eugene came back. She couldn't give him the crown, not yet. She thought maybe he felt something for her but she wasn't ready to face the truth just yet.

The next morning after she saved Eugene from getting arrested by Maximus she entered the kingdom for the first time. She quickly discovered that her long hair would be a problem among the crowds but Eugene came to her rescue and enlisted the help of four sweet little girls and ended up with a beautiful braid full of flowers. She even thought she caught Eugene staring at her. He showed her all around, not that he had a choice- she was flying from one stand to the next unable to contain her enthusiasm.

After evading some guards, which she found fun but knew she shouldn't have, they were standing in line to get something to snack on when she turned and saw a mosaic mural of the king and queen and their baby. She was entranced by the image until the sound of music distracted her. She couldn't stop herself from twirling and dancing and soon was pulling the people in and everyone was clapping and laughing and dancing. She spotted Eugene and waved him over but he held up a hand with a smile. As she was pulled away into a dance she saw Maximus push Eugene into the crowd. After futile attempts to get to each other they were danced around the crowd until finally they reached each other.

But the music had ended before she could dance with him and she shyly stepped back when there was a call for the boats, making her realize it was time to get ready for the lanterns. Eugene led her to the docks and they were rowing out onto the lake. She was pleased when Eugene tossed Maximus a sack full of apples, even though he teased the horse about some of them being stolen, which she knew weren't. She thought of how blessed she was to have Eugene as a friend. She only ever had Pascal as a companion and now she had Eugene and Maximus; three friends to travel with her on this journey.

Now, as she finally fulfilled her dream and they're surrounded by gleaming lanterns that are filling the sky she can't believe how lucky she is. Eugene had done so much for her to give her this moment and even surprised her with lanterns of their own to let loose. Without fear she presents him his satchel containing the crown and is reassured when Eugene shoves it aside. She watches their lanterns float away and spots a big lantern that's headed their way but is slowly dropping towards the water. She reaches out and guides it back up to the sky. Suddenly Eugene grabs her hand and just looks at her.

She gives him a trusting smile as they lean closer, but before she could experience a kiss he's distracted by something on the shore behind her. Wordlessly he rows them over and takes the satchel, telling her he'll be back. She can only put her faith in him as she watches him walk away. As the time wears by she feels the doubt creep back into her heart and it only sinks when Eugene isn't the one to return, but two massive brothers who declare he gave her up for the crown.

Betrayed and terrified she runs from the thugs, her hair getting stuck on a log. But her mother once again shows up, saving her. She's beyond relieved to see her mother, and can only cling into her embrace. Her heart was breaking so hard she could barely walk but her mother guides her back to their tower where she pulls out the flowers and loosens the braid, letting her hair lay long and flat like it always had.

When her mother leaves her to herself to make dinner Pascal cuddles into her side. Looking down at the flag replica Eugene bought her she felt her heart break all over again. As she dropped back onto her bed she eyed her paintings above her, only to recognize for the first time that the Corona symbol is everywhere. Suddenly an image- a memory- of a man and woman standing above her flashes through her mind. She easily recognizes them as the king and queen from the mosaic mural she saw. In disbelieve she stumbles back into the dresser as realization hit.

Now it all made sense. She could hear her 'mother' calling for her and she exits her bedroom, confronting the woman she trusted and loved all these years. She can't believe how the woman who called herself her mother could use her like this. She's hurt and angry at the same time, and then she learns that Eugene was sentenced to hang and feels sorrow, despite him leaving her. But something in the woman's voice told her that she had a hand in getting rid of Eugene just so she could have her 'flower' back. For the first time she feels confidence and strength to stand up to the woman she called a mother and starts to leave, but she was quickly grabbed from behind.

oOoOoOoOo

Gothel was outraged that her flower had talked to her that way. After all she's done for the girl and what she's gone through to keep her hidden and safe this is how she repays her. Rapunzel had always had a vivid imagination and strong will, but she was always able to manipulate the situations just enough to keep her flower with her. Then they had the argument about the ridiculous lanterns. She had thought it was safe, but then she came across the palace horse without a rider and panicked. She had hoped that her gut feeling was wrong but when she broke through the stoned up passageway to find Rapunzel missing she was at a complete loss.

What would she do without the magic to keep herself young? Then she found the crown and didn't miss the irony that the lost princess' crown should show up when Rapunzel went missing. She had thrown the crown away from her as if it were cursed. Then she found his wanted poster. That thief was responsible for her flower leaving in the first place. Fury and revenge had coursed through her and she chased after them. She crossed paths with the Stabbington brothers and knew she could use them to get her flower back and get rid of Rider all at once.

When she confronted Rapunzel in the forest she knew she had to make plans to get the thief out of the picture soon, and in a way that Rapunzel would see that she was right about the world and the people in it and would want to come with her back to the tower and stay. She had debated it in her head over and over, but saw no way around it and told the brothers about the magical hair, knowing that above anything else that would convince them to go along with her plan. She could take care of them later.

And finally her plan played out and her flower was back with her. She found consolation in the fact that the three people who knew of their secret were headed for the gallows. Just when she had started to relax Rapunzel confronts her, revealing she now knew the truth about being the lost princess. When Rapunzel fought back she had been startled, which quickly turned into a dark anger. That power was hers and it would stay hers. She had Rapunzel chained and gagged as she paced, thinking of what she would do next when she heard the thief.

oOoOoOoOo

Eugene felt he was the luckiest man alive. His whole criminal career he managed to evade the jail cell and noose with his skill and a bit of luck. The moment he needed it most, help came to him. He had just started accepting his fate when he spotted the unicorn. At first it confused him, but then he remembered why he recognized it. But it was still confusing. Then the door slammed in front of them and that crazy, drunk dwarf was demanding a password and the two guards who were on either side of him were taken out by different thugs.

Soon the captain followed with a frying pan to the head- he didn't envy the captain the headache he would have. Then he was running through the corridors, seeing that all of the thugs from the tavern were there to help him escape. He wasn't sure how or why they came to help him, but he was internally grateful. Next thing he knew he's flying through the air and landing on Max's back. His surprise at the horse's help is cut short by their need for a quick escape.

He wonders just how crazy this horse is when they're flying off the top of the prison and over roofs. He senses Max knows he needs to get to Rapunzel, so he urges him to run his fastest. Max doesn't disappoint for they're arriving at the hidden entrance to the tower soon and they burst through the vines. He leaps off of Max and races for the tower, calling out to Rapunzel and waits with bated breath for her to return the call. He prays to gods he never had much faith in before that she's here and safe.

When he gets no reply he begins to scale the side but suddenly he hears the window open and jumps back down just as her hair drops. With a sigh of relief he climbs it quickly. He was saying he thought he would never see her again when he actually sees her. Confusion and fear course through him when he takes in her frightened look behind the gag and chains.

Before he can make a move for her a blinding pain erupts in his side and he could feel a blade sliding out. He falls to his knees and tries to keep his strength but the pain is overwhelming and he falls to the ground, pressing on his wound that's bleeding out fast. He can hear Rapunzel crying through her gag and wishes he could reach her. A woman steps over him and approaches Rapunzel. He gets a good look at her and realizes she was probably the old lady the Stabbington brother referred to. As he lay there in pain he could hear Rapunzel crying and struggling.

oOoOoOoOo

Rapunzel had never felt threatened by the woman she called a mother, and it was frightening to be faced with her cruel expression and harsh hands as she was chained and gagged. She struggled and struggled but couldn't fight her off. She wasn't sure how long she knelt there, unsuccessfully trying to communicate with the woman through the gag. She was starting to lose all hope when she heard his voice.

Her eyes widened in relief and fear. He had come back for her. Eugene had come back. But she watched in terror as the woman gathered her hair and tossed out the window for Eugene to climb up. She didn't miss the deadly blade hidden at the woman's side as she backed into the shadows next to the window. It didn't take too long for Eugene to reach the top. He called out in relief to Rapunzel until he saw her. Their eyes met and she cried through the gag to try to warn him.

She cried out when the woman approached Eugene and without hesitation stabbed the knife into his side. She watched in agony as the man she loved fell. She couldn't bear to hear his sounds of pain and tried to get to him, but the chain held strong. She felt her eyes burning as tears built up, ready to come forth. The woman stepped over him and callously said their secret would die with him and as she grabbed the chains and began pulling her towards the passageway and away from Eugene she fought back with all her might.

She had to get to Eugene and save him. Finally her struggling loosened the gag so that it fell and she pulled back one final time. She all but cursed the woman in front of her, reassuring her she would never stop fighting back now no matter what. But then she promised that if she let her save Eugene then she would go with her without a fight, and stay with her like she had always wanted. But only if she was allowed to heal and save him. She looked at the woman she had trusted all these years and pleaded silently with her.

oOoOoOoOo

Gothel had taken immense pleasure in getting her revenge on the thief. She watched in satisfaction as he dropped to the ground and lay there gasping in pain. She began dragging Rapunzel toward the passageway when the gag fell down and had pulled herself away. Her flower defied her again, but then she promised to go with her willingly and never try to leave if she let her heal the thief. That sounded much better than fighting with the girl every step of the way. And she had faith she could hide them away where no one would ever find them again. So she unchained Rapunzel to chain the thief to the staircase so he couldn't follow, heartlessly causing him more pain as she did so.

She stood aside as she watched Rapunzel race for the thief, dropping to her knees beside him. She waited impatiently as the two exchange words and just when Rapunzel is about to heal him the thief stops her and leans in to her. Then suddenly a glint catches her eye and a sharp piece of mirror is slicing off the beautiful magical hair. She shrieks and grasps the quickly darkening hair to her. As the magical golden strands turn brown she watches her hands age before her eyes. She drops the useless hair and stumbles for the broken mirror.

Her reflection horrifies her. She pulls back and covers her features with her hood, shrieking and jerking around, willing the magic to stay and keep her young. Suddenly she's falling backwards and out the tower window and lets out a final shriek, cursing her flower and that thief.

oOoOoOoOo

Eugene had wanted to get Rapunzel away from the woman but he couldn't move. He couldn't stand to hear her cries, but was relieved to hear that her gag finally came off and she was standing up to that woman. He knows she's strong willed enough to constantly fight, and, if he couldn't help her, she would again get away from her mother.

His relief then turned to panic when she promised her mother that she'd willingly go and never fight back if she let her heal him. He begged Rapunzel to not do it, but before he could do anything he was jerked painfully and chained. The woman ensured he wouldn't be able to follow them. He felt Rapunzel next to him and looked up at her. She's reassuring him that it'll be fine and he just has to trust her. He pushed against her hands, keeping her hair away.

He tells her he can't let her give up her freedom and she says she can't let him die. He just stares at her in agony before she tells him that everything will be fine. The strength behind her eyes gives him a sense of peace. He knows that he loves this girl and would do anything for her. She closes her eyes and is about to sing when he stops her and leans in closer. Her eyes are closing and he wishes he could give her the kiss he's been wanting to, but he needs to do this. He gathers her hair and picks up the shard of mirror he felt and slices through her hair quickly, the movement causing him to black out.

Then he felt someone holding him and heard his name being called. He opened his eyes to see Rapunzel grasping his hand to her now short, brown hair, trying to sing the song to heal him. He called out for her a few times before he finally got her attention. When their eyes met he shared his new dream with her and smiled weakly when she gave him a bittersweet smile. He knew he made the right choice and she told him her new dream was him- he only regretted he wouldn't be there for her. His strength gone, his eyes closed to her beautiful green ones.

oOoOoOoOo

Rapunzel had let relief wash over her when the woman agreed to let her heal Eugene. She had to watch as she chained up Eugene to the staircase, which jarred his wound and caused him more pain. As soon as she had been able to she ran for Eugene. She was nearly hysterical, but knew she had to keep her head if she was going to save him. She examined the wound and knew it was bad and that she had to act quickly. Eugene tried to stop her, saying he couldn't let her do this. Their eyes had met and she knew she loved him with all her heart and that she couldn't let him die.

She tells him everything will be ok, and he just gives her a sad but peaceful look. She was about to sing the song to heal his wound when he stopped her. She looked at him and he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, expecting lips on hers, but a hand grasped her hair and something sliced through the golden strands. She pulled back in shock as Eugene fell back. She clutched at her fallen hair, watching with dread as the power faded and it turned brown.

She watched in fascination and terror as the woman shrieked and turned old right before her eyes. When she fell out the window she instinctively held out her hands, but it was no use. She couldn't believe what was happening, and she suddenly realized that the only thing that could have saved Eugene was gone.

She turned back to him and panicked when she saw his eyes closed and he wasn't moving. She pleaded with him to stay with her and her heart swelled when he opened his eyes, but she saw how weak he was getting. She grasped his hand and held it to her hair, willing the magic to still be there. She gasped through the song, but Eugene stopped her and told her that she was his new dream. She felt happy, loved, hopeless, and heartbroken all at once. She could only reply back in kind but she felt empty when his warm eyes closed and his smile faded and he went limp.

She stared a moment before a sob broke out of her. She gently laid his hand down to caress his face. She sang the rest of the song with sorrow, yearning with all her heart that the magic come back. She began to sob as she rested her head against his. She felt a tear drop and shortly afterwards a light caught her attention. She watched as a light radiated from his wound, forming a giant glowing flower. Lights like sun rays swirled around them and throughout the room. With a gentle burst of wind the light faded and receded back into the wound. Only now she saw that there was no wound.

She couldn't believe it. She turned to look at Eugene and waited breathlessly. Finally, after agonizing seconds, his eyes opened and looked at her. He called out her name and then remarked about having a thing for brunettes and that was all it took for her. She threw herself down onto him, flinging her arms around him and clinging on for dear life. She felt him embrace her back and she let herself bask in the moment before pulling back and with pure bliss she grabbed his vest and pulled him into a kiss.

oOoOoOoOo

Eugene woke up to the comfort of being held. He opened his eyes and saw Rapunzel staring at him with wide, expectant eyes and he knew that she had somehow saved him. He commented on her hair and how he has a thing for brunettes and she throws herself on him, literally. Not that he minds. He uses his renewed strength to support them both and gladly wraps his arms around her. He presses his face into her shoulder until she pulls away and grabs him by the vest and pulled him into a kiss. Finally.

oOoOoOoOo

The king and queen were in the lounge off from the library when a guard entered. They looked up curiously to see him nodding his head, disbelieve with a bit of hope showing on his face. The queen put the book she was reading down as she and her husband gave the man their attention.

"It's her… We believe it's actually her," he said breathlessly.

Hardly believing her hope, the queen asked, "Our daughter?" And at his nod she looked to her husband.

The king looked at her a short moment before asking the guard where she was. They didn't even wait to be escorted when he answered and the two rushed across the castle and to the balcony the guard said she was waiting on. When they reached the doors, the king and queen looked at one another for strength. Together they opened the doors and got their first look at the girl who claimed to be their daughter.

The king saw her, and immediately saw the resemblance to his wife. He idly noticed a man standing next to her but his focus was all on the girl. His wife hesitantly walked forward, reaching for the girl.

The queen timidly reached out a hand towards the girl who was smiling at her shyly. She knew they resembled each other, but after eighteen years she couldn't believe who she was looking at. The moment the two locked eyes and the girl smiled at her she knew. Her heart flew as she embraced her daughter. The two were captured in each others arms when she sensed her husband walk up behind her.

The king watched tearfully as his wife enveloped the girl in a hug. He dared hope this was his daughter, but when he walked up and the girl opened her eyes, the same green eyes her mother had, he knew. He came around the other side end enveloped his family in a huge, grateful his family was whole once again.

After the three of them knelt on the ground enveloped in each other, she looked up to see the man she noticed before and recognized him as the very thief who stole the crown. Confusion swept through her but she was too grateful to have her daughter back to bother with the details right now. And the soft look in the man's eyes as we watched them told her that he was deeply connected to her daughter. She held out a hand to him and he gently grasped it, giving her a kind smile

She returned the smile and pulled him forward, ignoring his shocked expression. She smiled deeper when her husband scooted over to accommodate the young man in their family embrace. After eighteen long years, her family was complete.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Right now this is a one-shot, but I'm thinking of continuing it to fill in what happened after the kiss Rapunzel and Eugene share in the tower til they meet the king and queen and what happened after the four hug on the balcony. Let me know if you'd like me to. If I do, it'll only be one or two chapters, nothing more.


End file.
